This project is designed to evaluate and choose equipment for the digitization of the output of the Hitachi S-900 SEM. The equipment specifications call for control of the SEM scanning controls by the auxiliary hardware, for integration by pixel, line or frame, and capability for digitization to at least 16 bits depth.